The Misadventures of Scarlett and Her Friend
by Rosalinawysteria92
Summary: Scarlett is blatantly named after her father: (SPOILER! name censored), who left before she was born. Scarlett and her frenemy Gary Oak try to find both Scarlett's father and Gary's father as well. EDIT: Redoing a ton of chapters. Please review.
1. Introduction and Oak is Responsible

THIS I A REWRITTEN CHAPTER 1, CHAPTERS 1- THE VIRIDIAN CITY CHAPTER ARE REDONE!

Scarlett was going to be a Pokémon trainer; she was on her way to professor Oak's Pokémon lab in order to receive a starter Pokémon. She was a young lady with black hair and green eyes who wore a light green vest, blue jeans and a red hat. As she got closer to Oak's lab she could hear the cheering that was aimed at her friend Gary Oak. Gary was professor Oak's only grandson and his father had vanished when he was only four… speaking of which, Scarlett's own father had left before she was born, that's all she knew of him though. Her mother, Leaf Green, wouldn't tell her anything else, no matter how much Scarlett asked.

"Hey Scarlett!" called Gary as he waved cheerfully at his friend. Scarlett smiled back and returned the greeting.

As Scarlett entered the lab she took in how loud it was with so many researchers bustling about.

"Are you Scarlett?" A tall lady with pink-brown hair and glasses asked.

"Yeah," Scarlett replied.

"I'm Mrs. Lily. Professor Oak is over there," the lady said, pointing at a large table at the back of the room.

Scarlett thanked Mrs. Lily and scurried over to the Professor.

"Hi professor!" She exclaimed.

"Ah Scarlett, come this way." The professor led Scarlett into a room where she suspected the starter Pokémon would be but, instead, she ended up in great confusion since the window was shattered and the Pokémon were gone!

…..

THIS IS REALLY CHAPTER 2

The Misadventures of Scarlett and Her Friend

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T

Chapter two (Of Chapter One): Let's Pretend Oak is Responsible

"This is unexpected," Scarlett stated.

"Lily!" Oak yelled to the lab assistant Scarlett had met earlier, "Call Officer Jenny!"

"Yes sir!" came as a reply.

"This room most certainly wasn't this way ten minutes ago…" professor Oak scratched his head in dismay.

"Hey, professor Oak, if the starter Pokémon were stolen will I have to wait to become a trainer?"

"No, Scarlett… that wouldn't be fair, I have a Pokémon in the main lab that's in need of a trainer. Follow me.

"Okay professor, if you say so" Scarlett replied nervously.

…..

"Pikachu, come here," Oak ordered. Scarlett noticed a small Pokémon slink out from under a table. "Here's Pikachu, it's not an ordinary starter but it'll have to do."

"I think he's wonderful!" Scarlett exclaimed happily.

"Well, you can have him if you promise to take care of him."

"I promise!" responded Scarlett, eager to get on her way.

"Here's your Pokédex." The professor handed her a small electronic device. "If you point it at a Pokémon, it will reveal information about its species."

Scarlett pointed the Pokédex at Pikachu and it started to speak.

"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon. The red pouches on the cheeks store up electricity when it sleeps. It often delivers a zap when encountering anything unfamiliar."

"Cool..." Scarlett breathed in awe.

"Well, you better get going, you have a lot of Pokémon to discover," the professor told her. "Oh, and by the way, I'd give you a Pokéball but Pikachu doesn't like them!"

Scarlett thanked the professor and left to start the journey of a lifetime.

...

Review!


	2. Route 1

Sorry this one is short.

Chapter 3: Route 1

...

"Hi Scarlett, who did you pick as a starter?" Gary asked as an excited Scarlett approached him. As soon as the black haired girl heard his voice her mood switched and she glared at him

"You could've helped professor Oak you know!"

"W-what? What did I do?!"

"It's what you didn't do…" Scarlett muttered under her breath, and, with that, she stomped off to the entrance of Route 1, leaving Gary staring in confusion.

...

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to ruin my friendship with-Shhhhhh!" Scarlett stopped talking as a light brown Pokémon leaped out in front of her. She pointed her Pokédex at it.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. The amazing Eevee can evolve into several different Pokémon. This way, it can survive harsh climates" the Pokédex stated.

"Okay then, Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" As she yelled, Eevee turned and tried to flee, but the Electro Ball hit the Pokémon. It fell over but didn't faint. Scarlett reached for one of the Pokéballs she'd received from her teacher when she graduated from trainer school.

"Go Pokéball!" she shouted.

The Pokéball hit Eevee and it was sucked inside...

...

A/N: Oooooh cliffhanger! Will she catch it?

Please review.


	3. Nicknames, Stalkers and the First Battle

Chapter 4(I'm not sure but the next chapter might be _called_ chapter 6 but it isn't): Nicknames, Stalkers and the First Battle

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

...

Shake...shake...shake...click. The Pokéball was sealed and the Eevee was caught. Scarlett skipped over to it and Pikachu followed her.

"I caught an Eevee!" Scarlett yelled excitedly, jumping up and down. She then released Eevee from the device it was being held in.

"Eev!" Eevee squeaked sourly once it was out. Apparently, it had a bit of an attitude.

"Well Eevee, do you want a nickname?" Scarlett asked.

"Eev! Eev!" It cried agreeably.

"Okay then, how about... Angel!" Scarlett decided at last. "Angel it is."

...

Scarlett put Angel back into its Pokéball, and continued walking up Route 1 with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Yeah, so as I was saying earlier, I can't believe I was stupid enough to end my friendship with Gary," Scarlett said miserably.

"Pika...Pi...!" Pikachu reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Pikachu, I wonder if my father is still out there somewhere. If he is, I hope we encounter him someday," Scarlett said hopefully.

"I hope I find my father someday too..." said a certain spiky-brown haired trainer as he stepped out of a Razz-berry bush.

"Gary Oak!? Were you stalking me?" Scarlett accused, clearly panicking.

"I was only following you to figure out what was going on, after all it's not every day you see a whole ton of police cars pull up to a Pokémon lab," Gary argued.

"Idiot!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"How about we settle this with a good old fashioned Pokémon battle? I can beat you easily," said Gary.

"Very well, we'll do this one on one" Scarlett decided, calming down. "If I win, you leave me alone, and if you win-"

"Which I definitely will," Gary interrupted.

"-you can tag along _and_ I'll tell you what I know about the incident at the lab," Scarlett finished. They both reached for a Pokéball.

...

After a quick mental inventory of her options, Scarlett determined the most reasonable course of action was to allow Angel to battle. Considering the fact that it was a normal type, they could hold their own against most other move types.

Gary sent out what Scarlett guessed was the grass type starter, Bulbasaur. She pointed her Pokédex at it just to be sure...

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. This Pokémon likes to take a nap in the sunshine. While it sleeps, the seed on its back catches the rays and uses them to grow."

"Bulbasaur, use Vine whip on Eevee!" shouted Gary.

"Quick Angel, use Tackle!" Scarlett commanded.

Angel jumped closer to the Bulbasaur and got ready to attack, but the Vine whip hit it harder than Scarlett had expected, but Angel remained standing. Then it leaped onto the grass Pokémon's back and started clawing at the giant seed.

"Bulbasaur, shake it off!" Gary ordered.

Bulbasaur did as it was told and Angel was flung to the ground, unconscious.

The one variable Scarlett never considered was Angel's inexperience in battle...

...

Please Favorite and Review.

….


	4. Backfiring deals and hard desisions

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON...

Chapter 5: Backfiring Deals and Hard Decisions

...

"Okay, see you later Gary!" Scarlett recalled Angel back into the Pokéball.

"Wait a second Scarlett, we had a deal. If I won, I could come with you and you'd explain," Gary whined, doing the same with his Bulbasaur.

"I guess I did say that. Fine, don't get any idiotic ideas," Scarlett told him, "Someone broke into Oak's Lab and stole the remaining starter Pokémon. That's all I know."

And, with that, they started walking toward Viridian City, which they could see in the distance...

...

"Please state your names," ordered a bored looking Officer Jenny, as Scarlett and Gary neared the entrance to Viridian.

"I'm Scarlet and this is Pikachu."

"My name's Gary."

"How come you need to know our names? Are you looking for someone?" asked Scarlett puzzled.

"Wow, you're the most intelligent kid I've met all day," Jenny said sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, we are looking for someone, actually two Pokémon thieves - a woman, a man, and a Meowth. Have you seen them?"

"I wonder if they're the ones who broke into professor Oak's lab," Scarlett pondered.

"Anyway, they've stolen tons of Pokémon from the Pokémon Center. It's under investigation now, but we've not been able to find any clues as to where they may have gone," Officer Jenny said frustrated. "Well, you kids have fun, but, if you see those thieves, bring them to justice."

"We will officer," Scarlett promised.

"Smell ya later!" hollered Gary, as the two travelers walked deeper into the city of Viridian.

"Gary was that necessary?" asked Scarlett, annoyed.

"Maybe, maybe not, 'Ms. Points-out-everything-that-I-do-wrong'," teased Gary.

"Why you... Pikachu shock him!" ordered Scarlett. Pikachu did just that.

"Okay, that just wasn't cool Scarlett," Gary said, pretending to be hurt.

"Then don't make fun of me. There, you annoy me and you get shocked, easy solution to our problem." Scarlett made her rule, and then they walked over to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon's injuries from the earlier battle.

...

"Gary, I think we should go back to Pallet town, I've decided that I'm not ready for a Pokémon journey. The only reasons I'm here are, one, Professor Oak asked me to and, two, I want to try and find my father." They trudged through the thick leaves on the forest floor of Viridian forest.

"Nonsense, if you wanted to search for your father, why didn't you say so earlier? We'd need to head to Ecruteak city in the Johto region. The gym leader there can find people with his mind," Gary pointed out.

"Then why don't we go there?" she asked.

"Hmmm... maybe because we'd either need to catch a couple Pokémon that are capable of flying, or get plane tickets that are super expensive.

"But a flying Pokémon can't be very hard to find, I saw a couple of Pidgeys back at Pallet town," Scarlett said.

"Well, we could probably manage to catch some Pidgeys," said Gary. "Come on, let's go."

With the decision made, they wasted no time racing back to Pallet town...

...

A/N: And so they set off to find a two-pound pigeon to fly across the vast ocean. That is just messed up. Please review.


	5. Awkward explanations and Prickly Pidgeys

A/N: Yay longish chapter. I have zero excuses for not updating.

EDIT: Redone.

Chapter six: Awkward explanations and Prickly Pidgeys

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

...

"I win! You've got to be kidding me Scarlett, what's wrong with you today? I beat you in a battle, and a race!" Gary bragged as the pair dashed into Pallet Town.

"I have to carry Pikachu; he's kinda heavy you know," Scarlett replied, looking everywhere for the two-pound bird pokemon known as Pidgey that inhabited Pallet Town.

The two travellers had to go to the Johto region to, hopefully, find Scarlett's father, and perhaps Gary's as well.

"Ya think we should visit my old Gramps?" asked Gary.

"Sure I guess, but only if we can visit my Mom first. I want to show her my Pikachu, then she might finally think I'm worthy enough to know about my Dad."

"You really think she'll tell you after all the years she's refused?" Gary scoffed.

"I sure hope so..." Scarlett responded, not noticing Gary's tone of voice.

...

"So this is Pikachu, do you like him?" Scarlett asked her Mom (A.K.A Leaf Green). Mrs. Green had been surprised that Scarlett and Gary were back so soon, but was now examining Pikachu and Angel.

"What Pokemon have you caught Gary?" asked the brown haired boy.

"Go Bulbasaur and Caterpie!" yelled Gary.

"Bulba!"

"Cater cat!"

"So Mom, do you like the Pokemon we have?" asked Scarlett in a manor that suggested that she was trying to impress her mother.

"If they belong to either you or Gary, of course I love them," replied.

"Mom, I know you'll probably say no, but will you tell me about my father? I'm a trainer now and allowed to travel the regions, so I want to search for him,"

Scarlett contended.

"Honey, you're a kid who I'm letting out of the house for a few months."

"Mom, please, I know I'm a real trainer and ready to know."

"Okay, but only if you think you're ready," Scarlett's mother spoke reluctantly, "Your father was one of the first Pokedex holders, along with Blue Oak and me. He defeated Team Rocket, until they came back in Johto and were defeated again, and he's the Kanto champion and Pokemon master."

"Then this'll be really simple. If he is the champion, he's probably at Indigo Plateau," Scarlett rationalized.

"I'm not sure where he went, but he told me not to go looking for him, and he also told me that if I tried, he wouldn't be at Indigo Plateau."

"Regardless of what he said, I'm still going to look for him."

"However do you plan to discover his hiding place?" Scarlett's mother questioned.

"Gary has this idea, that if we go to see the Ecruteak gym leader-" Scarlett was cut off.

"You mean Morty? I heard he can see into the future and find missing people with his mind. He's known as the mystic seer of the future," Mrs. Green interjected.

"Yeah, we'll go see Morty, and ask him to locate Dad."

"I don't necessarily agree with you doing this, but good luck. And one last thing, your father's name is Red." Mrs. Green bid them farewell as they left the house.

...

"So you're going to find Red... well, good luck," Professor Oak said as the travellers finished explaining their plan.

"Are there any Pidgey around here?" Gary asked.

"Yes, there are a few in the backyard. You can borrow them but, be carful, they're very delicate and you'll need to let them rest often," the professor warned.

"We'll take good care of them," Scarlett promised.

...

"Oh, come on Pidgey! You just used Peck on Gary for no reason. Professor Oak said we could borrow you and one of your friends, so hurry up and calm down," Scarlett begged the skittish Pidgey.

Pidge..." The Pidgey looked at one of its companions, and they finally allowed Scarlett and Gary to sit on them. Then, the eager duo took off for Johto.

...

THIS CHAPTER ACCORDING TO MY MOM:

"I'm a trainer now and allowed to travel the regions."/"I'm a trainer and allowed to travel the pigeons."

(A.K.A Leaf Green)/(A.K.A Green Leaf)

"If we go to see the Ecruteak gym leader"/"If we go to see the Ec-ec-what?"

A/N: Why does the song 'I fought the law' represent Scarlett perfectly?


	6. Lols and a new boy

Chapter 7: Lols and a new boy.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Yay, more OCs in this chapter!

…

The beautiful, fiery, sun was sinking below the horizon as Scarlett and Gary flew above the water toward the Johto region on their Pidgeys. The pair expected to arrive in Johto in the next day or so.

"Look at the view, it is amazing!" Scarlett exclaimed from her seat, a couple hundred feet in the air.

"Umm… I'd rather not look down…" Gary mumbled nervously.

"Are you afraid of heights or something?" Scarlett teased.

"N-no, I just couldn't help but notice that this Pidgey is giving me the eyeball… if I do anything, it might allow me to fly… without the bird."

"Keyword is _might._ It's probably just as nervous as you about the journey"

"Nervous, _me_? Yeah right," Gary exclaimed, bewildered.

"Says the boy who thought that his Pidgey would drop him," Scarlett pointed out.

"Okay, I give up. You win this argument, but you won't win the next one!"

…

"Hey look, it's New Bark town!" Scarlett cheered excitably.

"Is that where we're going to land?" asked Gary. "It's pretty far away. At best, we'll get there in the morning."

"You're right, it is still quite far, but it is where we're going to land. Four cities lie between there and Ecruteak, Cherrygrove, Violet, Azalea and Goldenrod," Scarlett answered, glancing at her Pokeworld map.

"How come you've got a map and I don't?"

"Maybe, because I actually remembered to pack one."

"Pika!" Pikachu laughed from where it sat on Scarlett's lap.

"Pikachu, don't be rude," Scarlett scolded, but she was laughing while she said it.

….

Alternate character's POV.

It was a sunny morning in New Bark as Finn Diamond woke up at his best friend Alex Gold's house. Finn was from the Sinnoh region, but was visiting Johto to research the region's pokemon. He was a researcher, and liked to help out Professor Rowan.

"Wake up! The early bird gets the worm!" Alex burst into the guest room, his golden eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sheesh Alex, I'm already awake, they can probably hear you yelling all the way over in the Kalos region… what's going on?"

"Only the most epic thing to ever happen in the entire history of the Pokeuniverse!"

"And what exactly is this wonderful thing you're talking about?" Finn asked.

"Well, two people on Pidgeys just landed outside, so I went out to greet them, and guess what? They're not even from this region!" Alex blabbed.

"What's the big deal? I'm not from here. You don't make such a big fuss over me."

"They're from _Kanto_ , the region where everything started."

"What started there?"

"Team Rocket, the Pokedex holders, _Champion Red_ … also, those people wanted directions to Ecruteak city, said they were going to ask Morty to find someone. I asked if we could journey with them, and they said yes!"

"Hold it, what did your parents say about us waltzing off to the complete opposite side of the region?"

"I asked my dad as soon as I got back in the house. He said we could go!"

"Well, this adventure would probably let me research more of the Pokemon then I'd originally planned to study. Fine, I'll come, but we'll need to pack."

And with that, Alex dashed back to his room to begin packing.

…

Okay, if you haven't already caught on, Finn is Diamond's son, and Alex is Gold's son. Finn is based on a guy at my school.

Scarlett needs a Johto pokemon, I think it'll be a Hoppip, because I like Hoppips, but if any readers think she should catch something else, leave a review saying which one. If no one leaves a review, Hoppip it is.


	7. Replay, never ending

A/N: Filler chapter, you've still got to read it, or else you won't understand what's going on.

No offense One Direction lovers, but here's something I found on google images yesterday: One Direction, like a Magikarp holding an Everstone, it's not good and not getting better.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON…

Chapter eight: Act one, Replay, never ending. (It's from Sailor moon, which I do not own)

….

"I can't believe you're letting that _moron_ come with us," Gary said.

"Well, I couldn't really say no. He is from this region, so he must know the way," Scarlett responded.

" _So what,_ you have a map."

"Well, I just had a feeling that the kid should come, that's all."

"Oh great, another one," Gard said sarcastically, looking toward Alex's house.

"Huh?" Scarlett looked and, it was just as Gary had said, another boy accompanied Alex.

"So, this is my friend. His name is Finn Diamond," Alex stated.

"I'm Scarlett, this is Gary, and this cutie's name is Pikachu."

After staring at Pikachu for what seemed like forever, Finn finally spoke. "Do you guys have many other Pokémon besides this adorable Pikachu, and the Pidgeys?"

"Of course, come on out Angel," Scarlett yelled.

"You guys too!" Gary ordered sending out his Bulbasaur, and a Caterpie.

"Cool, a Bulbasaur, it's a Kanto starter right?" Finn questioned. "We never see any starters except Turtwig, Piplup and Chimchar in Sinnoh."

"Hold it, did you just say Sinnoh?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, I'm here researching Pokémon, to help Professor Rowan."

"Neat, I met Rowan before. I'm Professor Oak's grandson."

"Seriously, you're _the_ Professor Oak's grandson."

"The one and only."

"So cool!"

"Sorry to break up your conversation, but your friend," Alex pointed to Scarlett, who was halfway across town along with Pikachu, "seems to be in a hurry."

"Scarlett, wait up!" Gary yelled.

"Why don't you hurry up!?" She responded.

Then Gary, Finn, Alex and the two Pidgeys raced after her.

…

I forgot to describe the characters, oops.

Scarlett: I have longish black hair in Pigtails; I wear a red and white jacket and blue jeans.

Gary: You all know what I look like.

Because the guy at school wanted me to, Finn now wears clothes like trainer Yellow's.

Alex: I have a sort of spiky black hairdo; I wear a winter hat and a black shirt with neon yellow jeans.

STILL NEEDING REQUESTS FOR SCARLETT'S JOHTO POKEMON!


	8. i forgot

Review replies: Hey, You Know who I Am, are you the same person as You Know Me? Just wondering.

Here's a stupid story about how I got more writers block:

Me: I shall go to my TV and watch Naruto.

Brain: No, you shall write.

Me: Naruto.

Brain: Writers block jutsu!

Me: Nooooo!

Chapter something or other (I forgot the number LOL): The Love Triangle of Doom( To be explained in later chapters.)

…

Morning had just shifted into afternoon as the four friends walked up Route 29. Alex and Gary were both casting affectionate glances at Scarlett; however, she didn't notice them. Finn was admiring the two Pidgeys, while eating candy. Pikachu was walking alongside Scarlett.

"Soooooo Scarlett, who are you going to ask Morty to look for?" Alex asked.

"My dad," Scarlett responded, not even looking at Alex.

"What's his name?" Finn questioned.

"Red," she stated.

"Y-y-your father's name is Red!? As in the Kanto champion Red!?" Alex exclaimed, giving his signature overreaction.

"Yeah, but that isn't any concern to you," Scarlett snapped, making Alex angry. No longer looking at her with admiring eyes, Alex stomped over with clenched fists and started yelling.

"Why are you so snappy and strange?! For a second, I was overjoyed to be journeying with a champion's daughter, but no, you had to ruin the moment by snapping at- OW!" Alex cried as an object from the trees above hit him on the head. Examining it, he realized it was a Pokémon he was familiar with - a Sentret. Forgetting all about Scarlett, he stalked over to the Sentret, pulled out a Pokeball and called out, "Go Chikorita!" A small green creature came out, a Johto starter pokemon - the grass type. Alex was going to catch this Pokémon, his first Pokémon outside of New Bark Town. After all, he was a trainer, and he had a starter Pokémon. This Pokémon would be his.

"Alex, now is not the time for you to catch a Pokémon. You haven't finished your temper tantrum yet." Scarlett tried to sound sweet and annoy Alex at the same time, but Alex didn't give her the satisfaction.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Alex ordered his Pokémon. The Sentret dodged and used Scratch, and hit Chikorita. The grass Pokémon stayed strong and awaited Alex's orders, though signs of damage could be seen across its face. "Use Tackle!" This time it hit Sentret and sent it flying across the clearing. "Go Pokeball!" Click… click… click snap… Alex had caught the Sentret.

"Good job Alex!" Finn congratulated.

"Hey Scarlett, what was that about not being done my temper tantrum?" Alex asked, bigheadedly.

"Uhhh… nothing…" Scarlett stuttered.

…

I gave sentret to Alex so Scarlett could have Hoppip. Guess what!? I got Pokemon Alpha Sapphire for a Christmas present from my cousins who I haven't seen in seven years, I don't have a 3DS, my wires were crossed that day because I was tired, and I almost collapsed out of laughter.

IF ANYONE HAS ANY OCs THAT THEY'D LIKE TO HAVE PUT INTO THIS STORY, WRITE A REVIEW WITH THE INFO, NAME, BIRTHDATE, AGE, POKEMON, FAMILY, APEARANCE AND REGION.


	9. Dream choronicles

A/N: This chapter is the first of many known as the dream chronicles, they feature the dreams of various characters - enjoy.

….

Title: Dream Chronicles part one: Gary, I am your father.

Rating: T

Summary: Gary has a dream about his father.

Character's age: 5

…

Gary Oak woke up. Well, he woke as much as you could while dreaming. He found himself in an empty landscape; almost as void as Gary's mind had been since his father left almost a year ago. Suddenly, he spotted a figure in front of him, and also noticed that his favorite Pokémon, the Bulbasaur from his Grampa's lab, was standing on the bare ground beside him.

"W-who are you?" Gary called out to the rapidly approaching object, which he soon realized was a person with spiky hair, almost identical to his own…no, it couldn't be…

"Dad?! Daddy!" He yelled excitedly running towards his father and jumping up to give him a hug. Bulbasaur followed and started sniffing Blue's Pokémon, a Squirtle.

"Hello my son," Blue said softly, crouching down so he could look his son in the eye. "I'm very sorry that I had to leave you and your mother."

"Then why did you leave?" Gary asked.

"I had to help one of my friends. He needed help because, well, he never really told me why."

"What made him so important that you had to leave me?"

"He's the Pokémon champion and one of the first Pokedex holders. He's also your friend Scarlett's father…" Blue said, though he quickly regretted it, as Gary might tell Scarlett.

"No fair!" Gary cried. "Why does her dad get to be champion and not you!?"

"That's just how life goes… please don't tell Scarlett."

"Why?" Gary queried.

"Because she needs to figure out all of this on her own."

"I wouldn't tell her anyway; she might get ideas that she's better than I am."

"That isn't very nice," said a voice from behind him. Gary turned, startled, to see another person. This one was someone he'd never met before. He had black hair peeking out from under a red hat, wore a vest that matched the hat, and his skin was very pale.

"Hello Red," Blue said, looking at the person who'd just seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are…" Gary trailed off as a thought struck him. He was in a world of nothingness, which was highly unlikely to exist anywhere in the world, so this must be a dream. When you know you're dreaming, it's known as a lucid dream and, as soon as you think about it, it starts to slip away. Gary had thought about it too much and, before he could stop himself, he woke up.

…

A/N: If you watch a show too much, it's called binge watching. If you play a game too much, is it binge playing? Anyways, I got a 3DS, and beat Alpha Sapphire and the Delta episode.

I haven't received any reviews about OCs yet… does nobody have an OC, come on people step right up and submit OCs.


	10. Stage 11, where dreams go to die!

A/N: Many days passed on Scarlett's journey between the last non-dream chapter and this one…

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

…

A few days had passed since Alex had caught the Sentret, he'd named Spot. Scarlett, and the other trainers, had stayed at the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove city, and at another in Violet city. Gary had challenged Falkner, the Violet city gym leader, to a battle, which of course ended in Gary's defeat, as Bulbasaur and Caterpie had been no match for the elegant master of flying Pokémon. They were now in Azalea town, finding it quite uneventful.

"Scarlett, are we going to leave soon?" asked Gary, sounding incredibly bored.

"I was thinking of challenging the gym here…" Scarlett responded, obviously distracted.

"I thought finding your father was the most important thing right now," Gary pointed out.

"Yeah, but you challenged the Violet gym, so why can't I challenge this one?"

"Fine, but my dad might be wherever your dad is, so that means the quicker we get to Ecruteak, the quicker we find out their locations."

"What makes you think your dad will be there too?" asked Scarlett.

"Well, I once…, wait; I need to tell you something in private."

…

Scarlett had asked (to be more precise - ordered) Alex and Finn to go find something to do, and then proceeded to take Gary behind the Pokémon Center.

"So Gary, what do you want to talk about?"

"Scarlett, I've known since I was five who your father is."

"What!" Scarlett jumped about a foot into the air.

"I met my father in a dream and he said he'd left to go help a friend. Then, another man appeared behind me and my father said "Hi Red". And then I woke up."

"Seriously Gary, you believed a dream? You do know dreams aren't always accurate…right?

"Yeah, but that dream seemed pretty legit."

"Okay then," Scarlett mumbled in disbelief at the thought that Gary had encountered her father before. Then, she began to cry.

…

A/N: Cliffhanger! Also, sorry for not updating, I had to go to a camp all March break so I didn't have much time to type chapters.


	11. The unread chapter

I was looking in the traffic stats section for how many people viewed each chapter, and I found something interesting... NOBODY READ THE CHAPTER TITLED REPLAY NEVER ENDING... Please at least one person needs to read that chapter. But also, it would be appreciated if someone left a reason in the reviews saying why they think no one looked at the chapter.

From, Rosalinawysteria92


	12. Many different POVs

HUFFLEPUFF! Heh heh, I just took a sorting hat quiz… I have two reasons for not updating: one, I forgot, and two, I got interested in the Harry Potter books.

…

"It isn't fair! It just isn't fair!" Scarlett wailed so loudly, it was a wonder that the whole town didn't come running.

"It's okay Scarlett, though I didn't expect you to react this badly…" Gary's attempt at sympathy trailed off.

"Why would he appear in _your_ dream? Does that mean he's dead, if he's in a dream!?" Scarlett continued wailing. Gary, not knowing what else to do, took a risk and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I don't know if he's alive or not, but I believe that my dream brought a message, when my father said he'd gone to help a friend."

…

Alex's POV

Alex couldn't believe he'd obeyed Scarlett. A few days ago he'd had an argument with her, _and_ won. So, why did he just obey her? He had no idea.

"So bestie, should we go check and see if Scarlett and Gary are done their talk now? It has been fifteen minutes, time enough for Gary to say what he needed to say," Finn interrupted Alex's train of thought.

"Nah, I think we should wait a bit longer." Alex was enjoying his time without Scarlett, though he was curious about what Gary was going to say to her. He'd noticed that the other boy had been looking at Scarlett strangely, almost as if he liked her or something. Alex couldn't criticize that, as he'd also taken a liking to the girl, no matter how bossy she may be.

"You're sure?" Finn pressed on.

"Oh, fine, you're probably right, they should be done by now."

The duo walked around the building. Scarlett had told them she'd be behind the Pokémon Center if he and or Finn needed her.

As they rounded the corner, Alex heard a faint crying noise. They spotted Scarlett with a face wet with tear, Gary loosely hugging her, and a strange looking purple-haired lady.

Great Gardevoir, she _is_ human!" Alex exclaimed, as if he had just discovered something truly amazing and he wasn't referring to the purple haired third party.

…

Bugsy's POV (This takes place during Scarlett's wailing session)

Bugsy was the purple-haired Azealia town gym leader, who was, sadly, often mistaken for a girl, due to his long hair. Known as the Bug Pokémon Encyclopedia, it came as no surprise that he ran a bug type gym. Today was just an ordinary day for him, though something seemed off, and then he figured it out. Someone was wailing. The empathetic person he was, without a moment's hesitation, he bolted outside, hoping to find whoever was upset. The noises were coming from behind the Pokémon Center, a strange place for someone to be, though an ideal spot for anyone who needed a private place to cry. He hurried toward the sobbing.

The gym leader ran around the corner, just in time to hear a spiky-haired boy say the words "I believe my dream brought a message, when my father said he'd gone to help a friend."

….

Nobody's POV

"Alex Gold! You shouldn't be rude to her; she's discovered something that could change her life," Bugsy said.

"Who are you!? How do you know my name!? My gosh, you've got the deepest voice I've ever heard from a girl!" Alex exclaimed.

"I AM NOT A GIRL! My name is Bugsy, Azealia Gym Leader. The reason I know your name is because, along with the other gym leaders, I was at the hospital the day you were born. It was an honor to be there with your father, the Johto league champion."

"You're kidding right, there's no way my father would invite all eight gym leaders to my birth… right?" Alex had known for as long as he could remember that his father was Johto's champion, but never had he expected the gym leaders had been present at his birth… creepy thought.

Scarlett and Gary seemed to pay little attention to the exchange between Alex and Bugsy, reason being, one, Scarlett was still weeping, and two, Gary was still enjoying his new-found role as comforter.

….

I seriously forgot all about the story, oh well, hope the long chapter makes up for it… X3

Rosalinawysteria92

Please Review.


	13. Then there were 2

Chapter I'm too lazy to figure it out: And then there were two.

After this chapter, anyone who reviews is allowed to ask a character a question, the characters will answer in the A/N at the chapter ends.

….

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Scarlett stopped crying and looked at Alex…

"Why didn't you say earlier that you were the Johto champion's son? I mean, you seemed to be in so much awe when you found out who my father was." Scarlett pondered aloud; apparently she had been listening to Bugsy's speech.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I was just excited that another champion's kid existed. So, really it was just how I reacted. I don't usually tell people my father is a Johto champion."

"Scarlett, I just hugged you for like twenty minutes, and you didn't even bother thanking me for comforting you," Gary interjected, in a very annoyed tone.

"Well, I guess I had other things to deal with at the time," Scarlett replied.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but why was Gary hugging you in the first place?" Finn questioned.

"Out of this conversation, both of you!" Gary pointed to Alex and Finn.

"Gary, calm down, they can stay, "Scarlett started to say, before she was rudely interrupted by Gary who was now uncharacteristically kicking the siding of the Pokémon center.

"Why are they even with us? I mean, I tried to tell you Alex was a useless moron, who hardly knows the way around the region he grew up in. At least Finn is actually smart, but he has about the same amount of intelligence as Alex when it comes to the region!" Gary ranted.

"Hey, you have no right to insult our knowledge. You know even less than Finn and I combined, so goodbye! Come on Finn." Alex grabbed his slightly younger friend's hand and they walked off.

"Alex, wait! Gary didn't mean any of that, please come back!" Scarlett yelled after them.

"Good luck using your smarts to get back to New Bark without a map!" Gary yelled, but the departing duo were already well on their way out of town.

….

CLIFFHANGER and a short chapter…

So Alex drug Finn off into the sunset, The End… just kidding.

Anyway, sorry for not updating, but I wasn't in the zone 'till today, so…

Please review,

From, Rosalinawysteria92.


	14. A parting of Ways sort of

A Parting of Ways…Sort Of…

"Goodness Gyarados, Gary? Was that necessary?! Now we have no hope of ever reaching Ecruteak City!" Scarlett yelled angrily at the spikey-haired boy.

"As I've said a thousand times before Scarlett, Alex was useless; Finn, on the other hand, could've been handy if he hadn't been from Sinnoh. Plus, you have a map, so use that," Gary replied rudely.

Bugsy silently watched the drama unfold, with Pikachu and the pidgeys beside him.

Scarlett started to make a mental list of everything she'd like to do to Gary. The list included: pushing him off a cliff, letting Pikachu shock him, and letting Pikachu shock him as she pushed him off a cliff.

"You know what? I wish we'd never made that deal when we left Pallet Town, and I regret not letting you just walk away after that battle!" Gary retorted scathingly. In response, Scarlett stuck out her tongue.

"Good bye then, "Scarlett said curtly.

"Goody bye," Gary mumbled back.

And then, they both walked away… in the exact same direction.

"Quit following me," Scarlett muttered.

"I'm not following _you_. I'm going to see Morty in Ecruteak," Gary fumed back.

Scarlett said something inaudible in response and Gary gave her a pointed stare. Then, they silently walked side by side, Pikachu and the pidgey duo chasing after them, leaving Azelea Town behind.

…

Me: So Miraculous has left us some questions… Scarlett, what's your favorite anime?

Scarlett: I kind of like Sailor Moon, just not the English dub… her name is Usagi, not Serena!

Me: In regards to the Ladybug PV question, I've never seen it, nor could I find it online, so, For Finn and Alex, if you were Hetalia countries-

Finn: PASTA!

Alex: I would be America.

…

Now for another episode of editing with Mom! The real sentence will be put first, my mom's version second… And some speeches by me…

Bugsy watched the drama unfold/ mom: Lily, who's Bugsy again?/ Me: The manly woman!/mom: Okay dear!

Finn would be handy if he wasn't from Sinnoh./ mom: Finn would be handy if he wasn't from Signoh/ Me: Sinnoh, not Signoh…

No hope of reaching Ecruteak./ mom: Ec-/ Me: Don't even try.

Goodness Gyarados Gary/ mom: Gayraidos… mom: Geeardos… mom: Guyairdos…/ Me:*Bursts out laughing hysterically.


	15. Finally There

Okay People, You'll probably hate me for this, but Scarlett becomes a Mary sue in this Chapter.

Also, I started another Fanfic on Wattpad called 'That One Day'. It's sort of an add on to this story, and follows the adventures of a character that appears at the end of this chapter. Check Out My Deviantart Account Too!

Chapter (once again too lazy to check the number): Finally There.

…..

The tension between Scarlett and Gary grew intensely. So, when they reached Goldenrod City, they didn't even bother stopping, they just trudged onwards. Now, they were just a few minutes away from reaching Ecruteak City.

"Scarlett?" Gary said softly. Scarlett glanced at him.

"What do you want?" She replied, sounding annoyed.

Gary put his hands up in a symbolic gesture of surrender. "Remember that rule you made back in Viridian City? You know, if I annoyed you, I got shocked? I think I kind of deserve that now."

"Ya think!?" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Yeah," Gary replied, "I knew you weren't in a great mood, but I started the argument anyway."

"And I continued it…," she murmured, under her breath. "Sorry…"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. I kind of sprung the whole dream thing on you, probably a bit quicker than I should have, seeing as I most likely should've told you before we even left on this journey…" Gary trailed off.

"Hmph, I probably wouldn't have handled it well at that time either," she replied.

Just then, a yell erupted from behind a maple tree, and two boys tumbled out. One had black hair and bright golden orbs for eyes, while the other had brown hair and loads of freckles.

Scarlett and Gary recognized and acknowledged them in unison, "Alex and Finn!?"

"Let's try less talk and more running you guys?" Alex yelled behind him as he sprinted off.

"Alex! Come back! It's just a Hoppip!" Finn yelled and added, "A rare shiny one, at that."

"Shiny?" Aren't those like a 1/8000 something chance, nearly impossible to find!?" Scarlett exclaimed. "I'll deal with it... GO PIKACHU!"

"Pika!" the little electric mouse cried as it came out of its Pokeball.

"Tackle!" Scarlett ordered.

Pikachu leapt over to the other Pokemon and did as Scarlett directed. The Hoppip put up quite a fight, using Fairy Wind several times but, finally, was weak enough for Scarlett to throw a Pokeball.

Click…Click…Click…Snap! Scarlett had caught the Shiny Hoppip.

"Wow, you caught a Shiny?!" Finn seemed overjoyed, excitedly jumping all around.

"Hey Finn, were you and Alex following us?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, not my idea though. Alex said he wanted to help you guys get to Ecruteak, so I just tagged along."

"I don't see why following us secretly could've helped us get to Ecruteak City," Scarlett pointed out.

"I don't think Alex really thought the plan through," Finn stated. "We'll have continue this later; I need to go find him"

"He ran that way." Gary pointed toward Ecruteak City.

"Thanks!" Finn exclaimed, as he bolted off.

….

About ten minutes later, Scarlett and Gary reached Ecruteak City and decided to try to find the two boys. No sooner had they made their decision, when they saw two footprint trails leading up to an ominous tower.

"Well, come on!" Scarlett said to Gary who seemed to be in shock at the condition of the tower. It looked as if it had been ruined by a great fire.

Scarlett lightly punched the boy on the shoulder and he woke from his stupor. They followed the footprints into the tower.

Then, Scarlett ran head on into Alex.

…

Scarlett and Gary had run deep into the maze of halls in the tower when they realized that the tower was, not only, a victim of a fire, it was on fire.

As soon as she'd recovered from her bump into Alex, Scarlett released her Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Gary, Alex, and Finn did the same.

"Hoppip, use Splash!" She yelled. But Splash had no effect.

"Enough!" An unfamiliar male voice rang across the room; a few Gastly came out of the walls. The fire disappeared.

"W-what was th-that!?" Scarlett asked the man shakily.

"A fire illusion, made by the Gastly to keep unwanted visitors out," he responded.

Now that the smoke had cleared, the group could see the man clearly. Next to him, there stood a girl who looked slightly older than Scarlett.

….

A/N: I swear my Mom called Hoppip Hip-hop a few times in this chapter when she edited it.

Review and Follow.


	16. three months on hiatus, I'M BACK!

A/N: Super fighting robot duh duh duh na Megaman!

Sorry, wrong fandom, I've been obsessed with megaman for like three months now, and am probably the only person who likes the Ruby-spears version...

That's the reason I've not been updating.

...

Morty had allowed them to come over to the gym and they explained that they were looking for Scarlett's dad, and Gary's as well. The problem was, the two had disappeared so long ago: for Red, it was 13 years and 9 for Blue. So, it would be nearly impossible to find them without one of their belongings.

Scarlett decided she should call her mom to have something sent by mail; she also had asked to borrow Cristabel's Pokegear. By this point, the group had figured out that this new girl is Morty's daughter.

"Hi mum," Scarlett started, "we arrived in Ecruteak safely. We travelled with two boys named Alex and Finn. Morty says we need something belonging to Dad. My hat? Okay. Bye."

"Mom says my hat belonged to dad," Scarlett explained, taking her, or rather her father's hat off her ebony coloured locks.

"What about your father, Gary?" asked Cristabel.

"Well, I had a dream about my dad when I was little, and he said he'd gone to help a friend, so we assume that he's probably with Scarlett's father."

...

A few minutes later, Morty took Scarlett's hat into another room. Cristabel started a conversation with the group.

"So, what's your favorite Pokemon? Mine's Ralts from the Hoenn region," she explained.

"Bulbasaur," Gary spoke up.

"Turtwig" offered Finn.

"Pikachu" Scarlett said.

"Mine's Arcanine" replied Alex.

"Neat! What Pokemon do you guys own? Can I see them?!" Cristabel pestered.

Scarlett and the others each pulled out their Pokeballs. The Pokemon that came out of them consisted of Pikachu, Eevee, shiny Hoppip, Bulbasaur , Metapod, Chikorita, Sentret, Turtwig, and Tropicus.

"Wanna see my Pokemon?" Cristabel asked.

"Okay!" the other kids said in unison.

Cristabel took out five Pokeballs. The Pokemon that came from them were a Delcatty, Duskull, Chimecho, Misdreavus, and a Vulpix.

The Delcatty went over to Alex and leaped up at him; he caught it in his arms.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. It meowed in return.

"Maylee seems to like you," Cristabel said. "She doesn't like a lot of people, only Me, Kitten, and you, I guess."

"Who's Kitten?" Alex asked.

"My friend who's off studying in the Unova region... Ever heard of Eusine, the guy searching for Suicune? Kitten is his son."

"Cool, he's in Unova! I've never thought of going there," Finn said.

"Does he ever bring back any Pokemon? Does he come visit at all?" Gary questioned.

''Yeah, he comes to visit whenever he can, but the school he attends forbids the act of removing Unovan Pokemon from the region, so he isn't allowed to bring any."

Cristabel then noticed Scarlett, who had been silent for a while.

"Scarlett, you alright?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm, I'm just nervous," Scarlett replied.

Just then, Morty came back into the room and handed Scarlett her hat.

"Scarlett, your father is on Mt. Silver. Gary, your father is with him. There is a lady living near the entrance to the mountain. Her name is Yellow; she'll give you further information."

"Thank you!" Scarlett said excitedly. "Come on, Gary, let's go!"

"What about us?" Alex asked, stopping the enthusiastic girl in her tracks.

"What about you guys?" Scarlett pondered.

"I think we should go back to New Bark. Remember Alex, we only have permission to come this far," Finn reminded his friend.

"Yeah, but-"

"Go back. The climb up the mountain will be treacherous, and this isn't your quest. So, for your own safety, go back," Gary stated.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you. Maybe we'll meet again," Alex shrugged and turned to go.

"Bye!" Scarlett yelled from where she stood, already by the entrance of the gym.

"See ya," Gary said as he ran after Scarlett.

…

Questions! My friend asked me...

For Scarlett, which Pokémon GO team would you pick, Mystic, Valor, or the other one that I forgot the name of?

Scarlett: Mystic sounds very Mystical, and I dunno what Valor means... what is this Pokémon GO anyway?!

...

And on the 15th day of school my class had these: 15 awesome teachers, 14 days spent doing nothing, 13 days where we had Social Studies, 12 I can't remember, 11 see number 12, 10 guys, more than 9 girls, 8 or so games in gym class, 7 hours spent in woodshop, 6 annoying French words, 5 or more drawings, 4 Something, 3 see 4, 2 teachers who threatened to take my paper if I didn't stop drawing, and one really mean girl!


	17. A game of Hot 'N Cold

A/N: Hi.

Chapter 18: You Were Cold, But You're Getting Warmer.

…..

It had been nine days since Scarlett and Gary had walked off from Ecruteak city leaving Alex and Finn behind. They were now at the base camp of Mt .Silver where tents and cabins were scattered around.

"Wonder how we'll ever find Yellow in this mess," said Gary.

"We could just ask around," replied Scarlett as she gazed at the land in front of them. "It'll have to be quick though, I'm freezing!"

"Hey! Are ya new here?!" A small girl called, as she sprinted across the snow covered ground toward the duo.

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know where Yellow lives, would you?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh! Ms. Yellow lives in a far cabin. Come on, follow me!"

Scarlett and Gary followed the girl (who had long black hair and wore a turquoise jacket with blue snow pants) to the cabins nearest the entrance of the caves.

"Here's where Ms. Yellow lives!" exclaimed the girl.

"Thanks… what's your name?" asked Scarlett.

"Minako."

"Thanks Minako!" Scarlett and Gary declared in unison.

"See ya!" Minako yelled as she ran off.

"Well, that was convenient," stated Gary.

Scarlett knocked on the cabin door and it swung open. A woman with long blond hair (who looked a teensy bit disheveled) stood in the doorway.

"You look cold. Hurry in here before you freeze to death!" The woman stepped aside so the two friends could enter the cabin.

….

Yellow had given the cold duo hot chocolate and they were currently sitting on the sofa.

"So… you're off to find…who again?" Yellow questioned.

"My father, Red, and Gary's father, Blue," Scarlett responded.

"Didn't Morty call you?" Gary asked.

"No, and if you're off to find Red and Blue, do it yourselves, I have no intention of going up that mountain ever again."

"Miss Yellow, please, I'd really like to meet my father."

"Were you not listening? I said, _I'm_ not going up the mountain, _you_ are."

The two young trainers sat in silence and finished their hot chocolates, while staring in confusion at Yellow.

"But, how can we, if we don't have a guide?" Gary finally exclaimed.

"Here's a map," Yellow stated as she grabbed a scroll from her pocket. "Get some proper gear from the Pokémon Center."

Yellow looked at them. "Well, get going."

Scarlett and Gary thanked Yellow for the hot chocolate and left the house.

….

"Blue!" A man with black hair and red eyes called as he ran into a cave lit only by firelight.

"Red? What's wrong?" Another man answered from where he sat by the fire.

"I sense it, somebody's coming and they're looking for us!"

….

While searching for winter clothing, Gary had picked a grey snowsuit, a turquoise hat and mittens, and black boots. Scarlett had chosen nearly the opposite, going with a pink snowsuit, white boots and grey mittens and a hat, along with a lavender scarf for Pikachu, since it'd get cold being out of its Pokéball for so long.

After leaving the Pokémon Center, Scarlett got the map out and they started up the mountain.

…

"This is bad! If anyone finds us they'll be in danger from Team Rocket!" Blue panicked.

"Maybe, Team Rocket's already been defeated?" Red pondered.

"Yeah, but the remnants of it are making a really pathetic attempt at being bad guys. By the way, long time no see Red."

…

A/N: Here's your complementary serving of confusion.

Favorite and Review


	18. Plot Twist and A REALLY IMPORTANT NOTICE

REALLY IMPORTANT! A/N: I rewrote the first bunch of chapters and fleshed out Scarlett a bit more. The storyline of the first 7 chapters is also changed.

Chapter 19: Behold the Twisting of the Plot

…..

Red and Blue stared at the man who had just spoken. Standing at the cave entrance was their old friend Gold!

…

Scarlett and Gary were almost halfway up Mt. Silver and it was getting increasingly colder. They had stopped for the night in a small cave and Gary had gone out to gather some firewood.

"Go Ivysaur!" yelled Gary, calling out his newly evolved Pokémon. "Can you help carry some firewood?"

Ivysaur nodded and used Vine Whip to snap twigs off the pine trees, placing the wood between its head and the flower bud on its back. It began to head towards the cave entrance, padding through a patch of tall grass on the way.

A large fiery Pokémon lifted its head and made a noise of annoyance directed at Gary and Ivysaur. Ivysaur dropped the sticks it'd been carrying and got into a battle stance. Gary pulled out his Pokédex.

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon. Most of the time Rapidash will travel slowly across the flat land where it lives, but, when startled, it will attack and its fiery mane will blaze brightly," stated the robotic voice of the Pokédex.

"Fire type moves are super effective against Grass types, but all I have is Ivysaur and Metapod!" Gary exclaimed to nobody in particular. "Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!"

Ivysaur hit the fire Pokémon with a powdery substance and the Rapidash immediately collapsed into a deep slumber.

"Go Pokéball!" Gary yelled as he threw the spherical device at Rapidash. The fiery horse was sucked into the Pokéball and it was caught. Gary went over and retrieved the Pokéball. Picking up his branches and putting Ivysaur's twigs on the Pokémon's back, they returned to the cave.

…

"Gary! Gary! Gary, look what I found!" Scarlett's voice got Gary's attention as the spikey-haired boy reentered the cave. "It's a Thunderstone! I'm going to evolve Pikachu!"

"Cool! Check out the Pokémon I caught. Go Rapidash!" Gary let out the new Pokémon and it gazed up at Scarlett.

"Great, now we can easily light a fire. Come Pikachu!" Scarlett tossed the Thunderstone to the electric mouse and both the stone and the Pokémon glowed. What had been Pikachu emerged from the light as a Raichu!

"Woah!" Scarlett and Gary breathed in awe.

…..

"Gold?" asked Blue, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to tell you that Scarlett and Gary are getting closer, and I also have suspicions that an acquaintance of my son Alex's could be part of a new evil organization known simply as Team Download."

"Who is he?" questioned Red.

"He's the son of one of our old friends. His name is Finn Diamond.

…

PLOT TWIST!

REALLY IMPORTANT! A/N: I rewrote the first bunch of chapters and fleshed out Scarlett a bit more. The storyline of the first 7 chapters is also changed.


	19. Chapter-ish

If everyone who reads this could review that's be great,

If you're a guest give yourself a nickname.

I just want to tally the number of people who read this story.

Faithfully,

Rosalinawysteria92


	20. The FINNale

Chapter 20: The relatively short **_Finn_** ale

…

"Rapidash use Ember!" commanded Scarlett's friend Gary. Rapidash lit the pile of twigs on fire.

It was nighttime and the two travelers hadn't been lucky enough to find a cave to rest in, so they were on the freezing mountainside… at least they were getting closer to the top.

"Hey Gary," Scarlett said. "After we rest, we should just continue climbing."

"Probably," responded Gary.

"Rai!" cried Raichu in agreement.

…

"Why would he be part of Team Download!?" asked Red alarmed at what Gold had said.

"Dunno, but Alex called me from Ecruteak City telling me he'd be home, then he didn't come…"

"Do you think they're holding him hostage?" questioned Blue.

"Yes. And that's why I came up here, to tell you two that Scarlett and Gary may be in danger from Team Download."

"Why would they be in danger?" pondered Blue.

"Because, right after they left Ecruteak, my son disappeared and I'm worried they could be next."

Suddenly, crashing noises were heard and the men went to investigate.

…

Scarlett and Gary had continued travelling and were really close to the top of . They had to get there soon since they were out of berries to eat.

"Hey Scarlett, we've come a long way from Pallet Town."

"Yeah, I guess so," responded Scarlett as she stared down at the map.

"Remember how we're rivals? Well, I thought it'd be nice if we had a battle to see who's strongest."

"Very well, three versus three?"

"Okay. Go Ivysaur!"

"Go Raichu!" Raichu leapt off of Scarlett's shoulder and landed in a battle stance.

"Use Flame Wheel!" yelled Gary, and Rapidash sent a fiery circle flying towards Raichu.

"Raichu counter with Electro Ball!" The two attacks hit each other and caused both Pokémon to fly backwards. Raichu hit a tree and fell to the ground defeated. "Go Angel!"

Angel came out of its Pokéball and Scarlett immediately ordered it to use Bite.

This time Rapidash was badly wounded.

"Angel, finish it off with Swift!" Angel created a barrage of stars and they all hit Rapidash, which caused it to faint.

That's when it happened; Angel began to glow with the same light as Raichu had. It was evolving. When Angel was done transforming it was an Umbreon!

"Grr… Go Ivysaur!" Gary sent out his second Pokémon and commanded it to use Take Down.

Ivysaur hit Angel but it was damaged by the recoil.

"Angel, use Tackle!" Ivysaur took Angel's hit and became weaker but it didn't faint.

"Use Vine Whip, Ivysaur!" Angel fainted.

"You're on your last Pokémon Scarlett," Gary reminded her.

"I know! Go Hoppip!" Hoppip looked up at Scarlett. "Use Fairy Wind!"

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip again!" Scarlett's last Pokémon fainted.

"I win!" cheered Gary. "Here's some revives."

"Thanks," Scarlett replied, giving her Pokémon the medicine. A realization was starting to take shape in her mind. She and Gary had become a team.

"Great battle," praised a spiky-haired man that neither of the two trainer's had noticed. There were three men standing by the entrance of a small cave.

"Dad?!" questioned an amazed Gary. Suddenly, all five people were hit by a grass type attack, and a boy that Scarlett and Gary had met before slyly stepped out from behind an evergreen tree.

"Just who Commander Digit has been looking for… isn't that right Red and Blue?" stated the person. It was Finn!

THE END.

…

Stats:

Total Views: 1426

Total Reviews: 9


End file.
